


Switch

by cian1675



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A mess of pairings probably, Asphyxiation, Biting, Choking, Crossdressing, KITTEN!HYUNGWON, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Waxing, brat!changkyun, established kiho, everyone has kinks, non-monogamous, puppy!jooheon, switch!Hoseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: “Oh, Hoseok’s not a sub,” Kihyun says, wiping away a stray tear because, ah, he can see why Minhyuk would think Hoseok’s a sub, the way they usually behave when they’re out, but he’s only half-correct.Minhyuk leans in at that, clearly curious.“He’s not?”Shownu appears just then, Minhyuk’s newly ordered and much too sweet cocktail in hand. He places it on the table with a coaster, then says casually –“I’m pretty sure Wonho’s a switch.”Shownu leaves after that, Minhyuk’s looking between his back and Kihyun, before he finally says –“Wait, Hoseok…”“Yeah, Hoseok’s a switch,” Kihyun finishes for him, a smirk on his lips.[Or, the AU where Kihyun and Hoseok sometimes have fun with people outside their relationship in a play dungeon called Queen, Minhyuk has a kitten and a puppy (neither of which really listens to him), Shownu (if that's his real name) is a bartender, and I.M. (obviously not his real name) is an enigma.]





	1. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's a switch?

Hoseok gets into one of these moods sometimes.

“Ki, should I wear this –” Hoseok holds up a hanger, a black distressed see-through mesh shirt with too-long sleeves – “or this –” he brings up an oversized white sweater with a high neck but cropped hem.

Kihyun glances at the two tops – unintentional joke, _harhar_ – for a while before looking at Hoseok in the eye. Hoseok just blinks back at him, waiting patiently on their bed, and Kihyun thinks, _ah, this is one of those days._

“Wear the white one,” Kihyun says simply, then gets up to find something in their closet. “And put these on as well.” He tosses an old pair of ripped black jeans on the bed, and a mess of leather and buckles follow. “If you have problems with the harness, let me know. I’m going to take a shower now.”

Kihyun leaves the room without looking back, but already he can guess what Hoseok’s expression is. A little surprised probably, but bright-eyed and eager to please. He won’t ask for help on the harness, Kihyun thinks, even though he’ll probably need it. Kihyun smiles at that, then heads for the bathroom. He does need that shower, even if it had mostly been an excuse to get Hoseok to dress himself. The night is still young but already he can’t wait to see how it would go.

 

 

+++

 

 

“Kihyun…”

“Mmm?” Kihyun makes a turn, parking into their usual lot. “What’s the matter, babe?”

Through the rearview mirror, Kihyun sees Hoseok’s cheeks flush, then –

“Can you help me check this strap on the back? I feel like I didn’t put it on right because it’s digging into my skin…”

Kihyun laughs, just a little because it’s kind of cute, and he motions for Hoseok to turn. Half of the leather harness is in plain view – Hoseok’s taken off his jacket in the car and he’s left in just the crop top covering part of the harness – and nothing seems to be fastened wrongly. Kihyun checks all of them anyway, tightening some which Hoseok probably couldn’t reach comfortably. There’s a soft whine and Kihyun pauses for a moment.

“You okay?”

Hoseok nods, then squirms. “Yeah, just…”

“Turned on?” Kihyun asks, an almost smirk on his lips. He presses a chaste kiss to the small of Hoseok’s back, on the bare skin between the criss-crossing of leather, then pushes Hoseok’s sweater up so he can see the straps across the shoulders.

“Uh-mmm,” Hoseok hums, not quite discernable, and Kihyun finds the problem in a twisted strap along the length of Hoseok’s spine, which he unbuckles and refastens.

“Don’t be worried about asking me for help, Hoseokie. Come on, let’s go in now.”

Hoseok just pouts, then nods and puts on his jacket. Kihyun’s on the other side to help him open his door, and then they’re going, finally heading for their destination for the night.

 

 

+++

 

 

 _Queen_ is the name of the club they’re in, a BDSM play dungeon of sorts, and Shownu rolls his eyes when Kihyun reaches inside his pocket for his card at the counter.

“Dude, you come here every week. Do you think I don’t recognise you?”

Hoseok giggles, before smiling widely.

“Kiki here is a bit of a stickler for rules, you know.”

There’s a flirty wink thrown at Shownu who just blinks once, slowly, and Kihyun isn’t sure what Hoseok’s intention is.

“Nothing wrong with a little routine,” Kihyun mumbles, then slips his hand around Hoseok’s waist, nudges him to move. “Anyway, since you know us, just charge it to our bill yeah?”

Shownu shrugs, which is about all the response they get from him, and Kihyun assumes that’s a yes.

 

 

+++

 

 

Kihyun figures, about two drinks in, that Hoseok’s arranged for something, because he won’t stop asking Kihyun to check the time on his phone.

“You can check your own phone,” Kihyun mumbles as he checks the time for the eighth time that night, then deflates when Hoseok snuggles up to him, presses his cheek against the curve where Kihyun’s shoulder meets his neck.

“I didn’t bring mine,” Hoseok pouts into Kihyun’s chest, a hand sneaking under Kihyun’s tucked shirt. He’ll have to remember to tuck it in later. “Couldn’t fit anything in these jeans, Kiki. They’re too tight.”

Kihyun glances down at the expanse of pale thighs exposed through too-large rips in Hoseok’s jeans, then realises that yes, they are indeed too tight. In fact, they’d probably gotten tighter since the last time Hoseok’s worn them because he’s bulked up recently, and Kihyun doesn’t recall the swell of flesh bursting past the threadbare rips the last time Hoseok had donned this.

“Fine, I’ll check the time, but what time did you arrange to meet whoever you’re meeting anyway?”

“I.M..”

Kihyun turns to frown at Hoseok. “What?”

“I.M.. That’s his name.”

Kihyun makes a face, then accedes when Hoseok kisses him on the mouth. “Time, baby, _time_.”

“Ah,” Hoseok lets out, “Uh –”

There’s a pause, and Kihyun waits patiently, until he realises that Hoseok’s stopped mid-sentence not because he forgot the meeting time, but because someone’s heading towards them.

“Hello,” someone says, voice deep, and Kihyun’s surprised by the man – boy? Man? – standing in front of them. He has a stern face, narrow at the chin and wide at the cheekbones and his lips are thin, sharp, like his eyes, but what stands out most is his nose. It’s regal, especially in profile, and Kihyun’s distracted because the next thing he knows, Hoseok’s asking –

“Babe, do you want to join us, or?”

Kihyun blinks, takes a guess at what Hoseok’s asking.

“No, go have fun with …I.M.?” The guy nods, and Kihyun feels weirdly pleased that he’d remembered his name correctly. “I’ll be waiting for you here when you’re done.”

Hoseok smiles, then leans in to give one last kiss to Kihyun before he goes into one of the side rooms with I.M.. Kihyun lets him have his way, lets Hoseok lick into his mouth and suck a little too noisily on his tongue before their lips finally part with a slick pop.

(He wonders how they look now, lips spit-slicked and reddened. What I.M. thinks of the show.)

“Any rules for me, Kiki?” Hoseok asks as he gathers his jacket, and Kihyun’s about to say no like he usually does, but an idea suddenly comes to him.

“Keep the harness on, no matter what.”

There’s a glint in I.M.’s eyes at that, and Hoseok seems surprised for a moment before he smiles.

“Sure, babe.”

And then Hoseok’s sauntering down the corridor with I.M. behind, Kihyun looking at their disappearing backs. He turns back to the table, picks up his drink and orders another.

 

 

+++

 

 

Hyungwon finds Kihyun sometime afterwards, a mess of pink and fluffy ears and tail suddenly in his lap, and Kihyun has to pat him until Minhyuk comes up behind, another pet trailing beside on a leash.

“Wonnie, what did I say about behaving when I let you off the leash?”

Kihyun laughs at Minhyuk’s words, much to the amusement of Hyungwon who’s snuggled up against his hip, but Minhyuk pinches his thigh.

“Stop it, Ki. You’re not helping me discipline them.”

Kihyun takes a sip of his drink, rolls his eyes as he pats the space beside him for Jooheon to get on. There’s a small bark, before Jooheon gets up on the couch, curls into a ball on Kihyun’s lap, dyed-white hair a contrast against Kihyun’s dark slacks.

“They like you better than me,” Minhyuk huffs, then settles down beside Jooheon to order a drink. Kihyun merely smiles, a hand on each of Minhyuk’s two pets as he ruffles their hair, careful not to dislodge the animal ears clipped in.

“I like me better than you too, so that’s not saying much,” Kihyun says. Hyungwon sniggers at that, and when Kihyun glances down, the kitten’s eyes are bright, lips pursed in amusement. He looks like he wants to say something, but Kihyun’s not his owner, so he doesn’t ask. Instead, he soothes a palm down Hyungwon’s head all the way to his back, then does the same for Jooheon because he’s whining.

“You’re spoiling them,” Minhyuk mumbles, but doesn’t ask Kihyun to stop. If anything, he looks pleased, and Kihyun wonders again why Minhyuk’s the owner when he’s just as playful as his pets. Still, it’s not his business, even if he’s gotten close to Hyungwon – or Wonnie as he’s known in here – and Jooheon – Honey – so he just shrugs.

“You can tell me to stop petting them if it’s really an issue,” Kihyun says. “They’re your pets anyway.”

Minhyuk waves a hand at that, which doesn’t really mean anything, but Kihyun assumes that’s permission enough to keep patting Wonnie and Honey. He’s carding a hand through the wax-hardened spikes of Jooheon’s hair when Minhyuk suddenly claps his hands.

“Ah! I wanted to ask. I saw Hoseok go into one of the rooms with Changkyun earlier. I didn’t know Hoseok’s into that sort of thing.”

Kihyun frowns, wondering who Minhyuk’s referring to. Then it clicks.

“Is that his real name? Changkyun? Hoseok called him I.M. earlier.”

Minhyuk covers his mouth at that, a sheepish look on his face.

“Whoops, I forgot he uses that name. Uhm, yeah, I.M..”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow, decides the slip-up of names was a minor issue here compared to the other question.

“What kind of thing is Changk– I.M. into?”

“He’s a brat,” Minhyuk says, as if that would answer everything but it just makes Kihyun frowns harder.

“And…?”

Someone paws his thigh, and it’s Hyungwon, unsurprisingly, asking for permission to speak. Minhyuk gives a nod, and Hyungwon opens his mouth, voice a little rough from keeping quiet –

“Minhyuk’s question is, how does that work out when they’re both subs?”

Kihyun laughs at that, surprised. Jooheon sits up in the frenzy, startled by Kihyun’s thigh shaking, and it takes both Minhyuk and Kihyun soothing him before he would lie down again, this time on Minhyuk’s lap because Kihyun had startled him too much.

“Oh,” Kihyun says, wiping away a stray tear because, ah, he can see why Minhyuk would think Hoseok’s a sub, the way they usually behave when they’re out, but he’s only half-correct. “Hoseok’s not a sub.”

Minhyuk leans in at that, clearly curious.

“He’s not?”

Shownu appears just then, Minhyuk’s newly ordered and much too sweet cocktail in hand. He places it on the table with a coaster, then says casually –

“I’m pretty sure Wonho’s a switch.”

Shownu leaves after that, Minhyuk’s looking between his back and Kihyun, before he finally says –

“Wait, Hoseok…”

“Yeah, Hoseok’s a switch,” Kihyun finishes for him, a smirk on his lips, because he can already see Minhyuk going through the possibilities at the revelation, and, ah, there’s the usual question that would follow –

“Wait, so what are _you_?”

Kihyun smiles at that, shrugging. He picks up the cherry off Minhyuk’s drink, sucking it between his lips in as obscenely as he can, before pulling the stem off.

“That’s for you to guess.”

He feeds Hyungwon the stem afterwards, knows the boy can tie a knot with his tongue, and lets his fingers linger a little too long upon his plump lips.

“This is unfair,” Minhyuk mutters some time later, a cherry stem knot in his hand, wet from Hyungwon’s saliva, and Kihyun just grins.

“It’s not my fault you decided to tell me all your kinks the first time we met.”

Minhyuk pouts some more, and Kihyun would let up, but Hoseok comes up then, I.M. nowhere in sight, and Kihyun takes that as his cue to leave.

“Anyway, Minhyuk, thanks for keeping me company but I’m leaving now. Have fun with Wonnie and Honey.”

There’s something that sounds like a “wait” from Minhyuk but mostly what Kihyun hears is Hyungwon’s muffled sniggering as he wounds a hand around Hoseok’s waist as they leave.

“Had fun?” Kihyun asks, noses at Hoseok’s neck, taking in the whiff of the foreign cologne on Hoseok’s skin.

“Yes,” Hoseok grins, all slow and easy and sensual, and Kihyun mirrors the smile, can’t wait till they get home. This is what they both enjoy most about their nights out – a fresh burst of excitement. “Can’t wait to get home and tell you what we did.”

“Me too, babe,” Kihyun murmurs into Hoseok’s neck, then kisses it once, chaste so he won’t get distracted. “Come on, let’s go back.”

“Yes, let’s,” Hoseok breathes, intertwining his fingers with Kihyun’s. “Gonna have you all to myself, can’t wait.”

“Me too, Hoseokie, me too.” Kihyun says, then kisses their interlaced hands, walks a little too fast back to their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a whim because I wanted to try the kink alphabet thing but I didn't want to do it in order. Right now, the very vague plan is to write each chapter based on a kink so that I will eventually complete the alphabet, but I haven't decided if the snippets would be chronological or not. This would likely will have multiple POVs. 
> 
> Anwayy, if there's any kink or pairings in this you might be interested in, feel free to comment, and I might incorporate them if it fits :) As usual, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	2. Waxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon experiences waxing for the first time.

Once a month, Minhyuk and Hyungwon spend an afternoon in the bathroom, the door open, the tap turned off, and they wax each other. Jooheon pops his head in once in a while, checks if they want food, and mostly laughs whenever Minhyuk yells as Hyungwon pulls off the wax.

One time, he tells Changkyun this, that his boyfriends wax each other religiously every month, and Changkyun had pursed his lips for a moment before he asked –

“Not to subscribe to any stereotypes or what, but why do they do it while you don’t?”

Jooheon had blinked then. He never really thought about it, but indeed –

Why?

When he asks Minhyuk, all he does is laugh.

“Do you want to try then? The next time we have our waxing session?”

That’s not what I mean, Jooheon thinks, wondering if he might be a bad pet when he’s the only one who does just the most basic and minimal of grooming. Hyungwon’s lazy in general, but when it comes to grooming, he puts in the effort to be spotless, which Jooheon supposes isn’t entirely surprising for someone who likes cat play. And Minhyuk… well, technically Minhyuk is their owner and now that he’s thinking about it, Jooheon’s not sure why Minhyuk waxes himself clean actually.

“Hey… Hey, Jooheon?”

“Yeah?”

Minhyuk’s looking at him with the faintest trace of concern in his eyes, his palms cupping Jooheon’s cheeks – when had that happened? – and there’s a thumb gently soothing over one cheek.

“Are you okay?”

He hadn’t realised he’d spaced out a little, and Jooheon blinks, puts on a smile.

“Yeah. I’m okay. Just wondering why you wax every month with Hyungwon when you don’t really have to.”

Minhyuk’s brows crease, and he drops a short peck on Jooheon’s lips, soft and warm. Jooheon finds himself smiling a little wider without thinking.

“Is this about owner and pet stereotypes or something? Did someone say something to you again?”

Minhyuk’s voice is firm, and Jooheon’s reflex is to say _nah_ , pass it off as a joke, but Minhyuk looks at him, waiting patiently, and Jooheon closes his eyes, sighs.

“Yeah. I mentioned to Changkyun that you and Hyungwon wax monthly and he asked me why I’m the only one who doesn’t.” The next bit wasn’t part of what Changkyun had said, but Jooheon decides to add it anyway. “And I was thinking, am I a bad puppy when I don’t groom myself while my owner does and just…”

Minhyuk’s arms are around him in a moment, comforting and familiar, and Jooheon finds his hands wrapping around Minhyuk’s back instinctively, easily fitting over his slim waist.

“Jooheon,” Minhyuk says, pulling back a little so he’s looking at Jooheon directly, and Jooheon’s filled with the need to push him away so he can’t look at him like that, but also to pull him closer so they can gaze at each other for hours.

“Yes…?”

“You’re not a bad puppy, don’t you ever think that.”

“…okay.”

“I’m serious, you are not a bad pet, and I like it when you’re comfortable, whether it is to dress more modestly than most pets do, or to leave your body hair all natural. Just because other pets like it that way doesn’t mean you have to, or that you’re less of a pet because of it. And I wouldn’t love you less because of that either.”

“Okay,” Jooheon repeats, with a little more sureness this time. They’ve had a talk about dressing before, and he can see the parallels with that. Not wearing skimpy clothing doesn’t make him a bad pet, just like how not waxing doesn’t make him a bad pet. Okay. Okay.

“You okay, Jooheonie?”

It takes him a few tries and a couple of swallows, but Jooheon’s almost certain when he says, “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay, Minhyuk.”

“Okay, you know if there’s anything, you can come talk to me, right?”

Jooheon nods, snuggles into Minhyuk’s side when the other stretches an arm for him.

“Yeah, thank you, Minnie.”

“You’re welcome, Jooheonie. Anytime.”

 

 

+++

 

 

Waxing day comes just when Jooheon’s forgotten about the talk he’d had with Minhyuk, and he’s watching Hyungwon gather all the things they need to put in the bathroom when he looks up to find Minhyuk observing him.

“I’m okay,” Jooheon starts, before Minhyuk says anything.

Minhyuk raises a brow, but it’s Hyungwon who catches this whole exchange, says –

“Jooheon, do you want to try waxing once? We can do something small like your eyebrows if you’re curious.”

Jooheon looks between the both of them.

“Uh, will it hurt?”

Hyungwon smiles, a lopsided thing, plush lips curled. He leans in, pulls Jooheon towards him and presses that smile into Jooheon’s temple, his brow. Jooheon closes his eyes, returns the kiss on Hyungwon’s lips. Hyungwon just smiles, eyes gentle.

“A bit, yeah. But we’ll take care of you, so you don’t have to worry if you want to try.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Minhyuk adds, coming up to skim a hand along Jooheon’s arm, and Jooheon’s grateful for that, because without the pressure, Jooheon thinks he might want to try it at least once.

“Can we try something like my calf or something instead? I’m scared of wax near my eyes.”

Hyungwon laughs, a small _pfft_ that sends saliva onto Jooheon’s cheek, but he just wipes it off, cleans his hand on Hyungwon’s tee.

“Come on, let’s do this before I chicken out.”

 

 

+++

 

 

Waxing turns out to be more complicated than he’d imagined.

“There’s just a lot of steps,” Minhyuk says, while Hyungwon gets the bath pouf for the first step, “but it’s pretty simple, and we’ll be helping you, so you can just relax.”

Jooheon sits on the floor of the bathroom, legs out so Hyungwon can scrub them with an apricot-scented exfoliator. He’s still in his shirt and shorts, and nothing seems very bad about this other than the fact that the floor is cold.

“This smells nice,” Jooheon comments as he rinses off his calves in the tub, then turns back and frowns at the assortment of products laid out on the counter.

“Moisturiser’s next,” Minhyuk says, “and this is only the beginning. If you like the smell, you’ll enjoy the whole thing because everything’s nicely scented here.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, squeezes a large dollop of the moisturiser in his hands.

“That’s ‘cause I bought them. If it’s you, you’ll choose a bunch of things that don’t match, like coconut and candy floss.”

Jooheon covers his mouth, tries not to laugh, because yeah, Minhyuk does have a tendency to just buy what he likes without caring if they’ll match. Their bedroom’s filled with candles and colognes that sometimes make for a strange concoction when they’re not careful. Hyungwon’s hands are warm when they smooth over Jooheon’s calves with moisturiser, and Jooheon bends his knees obediently when Hyungwon gestures him to, so he can reach the bottom.

“I can do this myself you know,” Jooheon says, but Minhyuk wags a finger.

“Nope, we said we’ll do this for you, so just relax and let Hyungwon’s magical hands do their job.”

Hyungwon pauses at that, scrunches his face.

“Eww, that sounds gross. Please don’t ever call my hands magical again.”

Jooheon laughs, then yelps when Hyungwon pinches him.

“Hey, no siding with him when I’m the one helping you here.”

Jooheon holds both hands up, then grins, knows Hyungwon has a weakness for his dimples. It works, because Hyungwon sighs exasperatedly but goes back to making sure Jooheon’s legs are fully moisturised.

“You’re lucky my hands are sticky so I won’t pinch your cheeks,” Hyungwon mumbles, and Jooheon just smiles wider, pokes Hyungwon’s cheeks instead because he can.

“Baby powder’s next,” Minhyuk announces when Hyungwon’s done, bringing the bottle over. This time, it’s Minhyuk’s hands on Jooheon’s legs, shaking the powder over his legs, patting his skin, and Hyungwon’s at the sink, rinsing his hands. It’s a pretty simple thing, just rubbing products onto his legs, but Jooheon feels really treasured somehow. If this is how waxing would go, he could see himself wanting to join in on their monthly sessions. Jooheon’s just contemplating this, when Hyungwon goes out to the kitchen, walking back in with a container that he keeps stirring.

“Okay, here’s the actual waxing bit,” Hyungwon says, settling down on the floor next to Jooheon. “I’m going to test the temperature of the wax on my hand so I know it’s not too hot, and then I’ll put it on your legs, okay?”

Jooheon nods, watches Hyungwon barely react when the wax lands on his inner wrist, figures it’ll be fine. And it is, mostly, just a bit too warm when the pale wax first goes on his skin, but it cools quickly, and then, Hyungwon’s pressing a strip of something over, palm pressed against it as the wax hardens.

“Now breathe in, and when I count to three, breathe out slowly.”

Jooheon nods, following Hyungwon’s instructions and –

“Ouch, fuck fuck _fuck_ –”

Minhyuk laughs, slaps his thigh while laughing even, and Jooheon would say something about that if he doesn’t feel like his leg might be dying right now.

Hyungwon chuckles, but continues putting more wax onto a new area. “To be fair, you always laugh at Minnie when I wax him too.” Hyungwon places another waxing strip over the warm wax, then presses down on it with one hand. His other palm goes firmly over the freshly waxed skin on Jooheon’s calf, and although the now hairless patch still hurts, the pressure of Hyungwon’s hand helps with the pain. Jooheon closes his eyes, exhales slowly. Someone brushes his fringe away from his forehead, and Jooheon lets out a soft whine without thinking.

“Shh, Honey, sorry for laughing, but your expression was really cute.”

The voice comes from behind, and Jooheon knows it’s Minhyuk without looking, leans into the familiar embrace, his back to Minhyuk’s chest.

“You’re mean,” Jooheon mumbles, then yells when Hyungwon suddenly pulls the wax strip off. “Holyyyy sh–”

This time, instead of a laugh, Minhyuk cups his cheek, turns his head over for a kiss.

“Just a few more and you’ll be done with one calf,” Minhyuk mumbles against his lips, and Jooheon whines into his mouth, but keeps still when Hyungwon repeats the process, pressing a soothing hand over the reddened skin each time. Jooheon doesn’t realise he has tears in his eyes until Minhyuk dabs at it with a finger, and he kind of feels bad laughing at Minhyuk all this time because this stuff hurts. It takes a while, but eventually they’re done with both legs, Hyungwon looking very amused but also kind of proud, and Jooheon might gain a new appreciation for people who wax on a regular basis.

“I’m never doing this again,” Jooheon declares, when Minhyuk gently puts moisturiser over his newly waxed legs, while Hyungwon hums, kissing the top of his head.

“That’s fine, you can do what you like,” Hyungwon says, and Jooheon looks up, sees Hyungwon’s easy shrug. He tilts his head further backwards, reaches a hand for Hyungwon’s face.

“Another kiss?”

“Yes,” Jooheon answers, smiles into the peck when Hyungwon bends over to meet his lips despite the awkward angle.

“You spoil him too much,” Minhyuk complains from the floor, capping the moisturizer, and even without looking, Jooheon knows Hyungwon’s rolling his eyes.

“You say that as if you don’t spoil him too.”

“Oh, I know I spoil Jooheon too much,” Minhyuk winks, then stands up. Jooheon lets Hyungwon up, then turns to find Minhyuk pulling off his sweatpants, long toned legs on display. “Now that Jooheon’s first waxing adventure is done, it’s time for the two of us to do our usual routine, Wonnie. You ready, kitty?”

Hyungwon snorts, lips turned up at the corners.

“Of course, Minnie, bring it on.”

Jooheon laughs, watches the two of them play-fight, and later, even though he knows it hurts, Jooheon still finds himself laughing when Minhyuk yells as he’s waxed.

(“Sorry”, he’ll say, and then he’ll kiss Minhyuk on the nose to make it better.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of them so much, and I really like this au for some reason ahhhhhhh (halp)
> 
> My feels aside, if you like this, kudos and comments are always very much appreciated. Thank you for reading ~


	3. Crossdress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun crossdresses and nobody loves it more than Hoseok.

There’s the scent of his cologne in the air when Hoseok opens the door to their apartment, leather with a hint of musk, woodsy and exotic. He frowns, taking off his trainers, wonders what Kihyun’s up to.

“Babe?”

“Just a second,” Kihyun yells, and Hoseok figures he’s in their room, most likely changing. Earlier in the afternoon, Kihyun had suddenly texted him, said that they’re eating out tonight – some fancy place Hoseok can’t pronounce the name of – and now he’s back home because he can’t just go there straight from the gym in hoodie and sweatpants.

“I’m gonna have to shower and change,” Hoseok yells back as he pads towards their bedroom, already trying to put together an outfit in his head. He’s not really expecting anything when he opens the door but maybe he should have after the overuse of his favourite cologne because –

“Hoseok, I said a _second_ ,” Kihyun chides, and Hoseok stops because Kihyun’s in a _dress_ , cream-white and off-shouldered, barely hitting him mid-thigh, and his lips are a soft dusty pink, fuller than usual. His eyes are softly defined, framed by mauve brown and there’s a sheen of gold when he blinks, so subtle Hoseok would miss it if he hadn’t been straight up staring.

“Ki?”

There’s the tiniest of smiles on Kihyun’s lips, amused yet pleased like the cat that’d gotten the cream, and he must know the effect he has on Hoseok because he clasps his hands together daintily, stands with his thighs pressed closed and smiles. Innocent, the perfect picture of a lovely young lady.

“Ki, you… you didn’t tell me this is what we’re doing tonight,” Hoseok manages, breathless, and he has to try not to trip walking into the room because Kihyun’s adjusting his wig, long and dark brown, rose pink lowlights matching his lips, and the movement brings Hoseok’s attention to his hands, nails painted, nude with French tips.

“It’s a surprise,” Kihyun replies, short and simple despite the quirked corners of his lips, and oh, Hoseok really wants to kiss that pleased smirk off him but he knows he’ll get hell if he messes Kihyun’s makeup up.

“You look gorgeous, Ki,” Hoseok murmurs instead, exhales the praise into Kihyun’s nape because he can’t kiss him like he wants to. He wounds his arms around Kihyun’s waist, nuzzles his neck. “Are you going out like this tonight?”

“Of course.”

Kihyun shifts slightly, and Hoseok looks up to find his face so temptingly close that he steals a peck off Kihyun’s cheek without thinking.

“Careful, Hoseok, I have blusher on,” Kihyun teases, and Hoseok lets out a whine, buries his face into Kihyun’s shoulder again.

“I love you, but I also hate you so much right now,” Hoseok mumbles, and Kihyun laughs.

“You _love_ me,” Kihyun counters. Hoseok only whines, giving in eventually when Kihyun starts tickling him.

“Okay, okay, I need to breathe, stop,” Hoseok gets out when he can’t take it anymore, and Kihyun relents, pulls him up only to boss him into helping him with the dainty gold choker he’s wearing for the night.

“How am I going to sit through dinner when you’re dressed like this,” Hoseok complains as he fastens the tiny clasp of the choker chain thing around Kihyun’s neck – technically a wispy thin chain but too short to be called a necklace – and he pouts, feels satisfied when Kihyun rolls his eyes but gives in to drop a soft peck on his lips.

“That’s all you’re getting until after dinner,” Kihyun says, “And I’m not giving in to your pouting anymore.”          

Hoseok grins at that, then fake-pouts some more because he can. After a while – after Kihyun puts on his earrings and thin bracelets – Hoseok gets another exasperated but amused quick smooch, and then finally, Hoseok decides he needs to scoot off to shower because they’re probably running late for dinner.

“Don’t take too long,” Kihyun says as Hoseok leaves, and he thinks he knows how they can do this.

“Pick my outfit for me and I won’t,” Hoseok offers, and then he’s in the bathroom, trusting Kihyun to take care of the rest of the evening.

 

 

+++

 

 

Letting Kihyun pick his outfit is both the best thing and worse thing sometimes, because it’s obvious what game he’s playing.

“Sir, table for two?”

Hoseok doesn’t respond immediately to the server at the front of the restaurant, and Kihyun nudges him in the side.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Hoseok pushes up the sleeves of his black button up, tries to remember what Kihyun had told him in the car earlier. His palms are sweaty. He wipes it on his grey woolen slacks, feels the weight of the unfamiliar gold watch around his waist. It’s Kihyun’s, expensive and saved only for special occasions. “We have a table for two reserved under Lee Hoseok.”

The server nods, then gestures for them to follow.

“This way please.”

Kihyun loops an arm around the crook of Hoseok’s elbow, waits for Hoseok to move first. The fluffy material of Kihyun’s oversized cream cardigan is soft where it brushes against his arm, but all Hoseok thinks about is how nicely it hides his shoulders – narrow for a man’s but a little too broad for a woman – and he forgets he’s supposed to pull the chair for Kihyun until they stop at the table, and Kihyun raises an eyebrow carefully. The server looks at them with poorly disguised amusement, and only then does Hoseok manage to help KIhyun into his seat, get out a half-choked, “Please come back in a while so we can look at the menu.”

Kihyun laughs under his breath – softer than he usually does – and Hoseok finds out why a moment later, when the server says –

“Sir, there’s no menu. This restaurant serves the chef’s choice only.”

 

 

+++

 

 

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?”

Hoseok cages Kihyun against the wall once he gets their apartment door closed, seeks his mouth desperately the way he had wanted to the whole time over dinner. Kihyun doesn’t protest at Hoseok’s lead, moves pliantly when Hoseok cups his palm against his impeccably rouged cheek, long lashes fluttering closed. Their lips meet in a way that would border on harsh if not for the thread of desperate hunger underneath, steadily built up over the evening from the moment Hoseok had gotten home.

“D-did what on purpose?”

Kihyun’s voice is a breathy rasp when they finally part for air, lips kiss-swollen and full, lipstick smudged around the edges. Hoseok’s not faring better himself, chest rising and falling as he takes in air once more, but the look on Kihyun’s face spurs him to lean in right away, nudge Kihyun’s lips apart with the soft inside of his own to tug on Kihyun’s lower lip.

“You know what you did,” Hoseok finally remembers to answer when Kihyun drags fingers through his hair, pulls on it firmly enough to remind him that they both need to breathe.

“Did what? Wasn’t my fault you didn’t read my texts fully. I did tell you how fancy the place is.”

Even like this, breathless and trapped against the wall, Kihyun smirks – smirks that lopsided charming curl of his, confident and _gorgeous_ – and Hoseok can only kiss the corner of it in frustration, slide his hands under Kihyun’s cardigan to push it off so he can reach his collarbones.

“Not that,” Hoseok growls, mouths at Kihyun’s clavicle, runs his tongue along the dip and follows it up along his neck and over the thin gold choker. The cardigan isn’t completely off, pooled around Kihyun’s elbows, and it shouldn’t make him look prettier but it does, a soft fluffy mess around an already beautiful man in a dress. Hoseok hooks a hand over Kihyun’s hips, feels the seam of his underwear – or rather, _panties_ , because Yoo Kihyun never does things by halves – and tries to get his thoughts back. “This. The dress. The get-up.” Hoseok finds the other seam along the curve of Kihyun’s butt, and his already half-hard cock jerks at the image of Kihyun’s in tiny _tiny_ panties, only half of his butt cheeks covered.

Kihyun lets out a shaky exhale when Hoseok kneads his ass a little too hard over the dress, rucking the skirt up, and Hoseok feels fingers in his hair once more, the other on his own butt.

“W-words, baby, tell me what you mean,” Kihyun says, voice clearer than Hoseok could ever manage in such a situation, and he can’t decide if he wants Kihyun out of the dress or not. The climbing hem of Kihyun’s dress reminds Hoseok that those are not the only options, and Hoseok quickly toes his oxfords off, hopes he doesn’t scruff them too badly. Kihyun doesn’t have time to do the same for his strappy heels before Hoseok scoops him up, carries him over to the couch with a hand around his back and the other under his knees.

“The floor, my shoes,” Kihyun starts, but Hoseok puts him on the couch gently, then sits himself on the floor to unfasten the straps on Kihyun’s heels for him. It doesn’t take long, and Hoseok sets them down neatly aside when he’s done.

“I’ll wipe the floor later,” Hoseok promises, before nudging Kihyun’s knees apart. Kihyun makes a strangled sound – worrying about the cleanliness of their living room, no doubt – but he does let his legs fall, allows Hoseok between his bare thighs. Kihyun’s legs are pale – unsurprisingly so when he wears trousers at work – but the smoothness of it is rare, and Hoseok hums his appreciation as he kisses the recently waxed skin of Kihyun’s thigh, hiking his dress up so he can reach higher. When Hoseok plants a wet kiss on the inside, Kihyun shudders, a leg hooking over Hoseok’s shoulder, heel against his back pressing him closer. Hoseok grins into Kihyun’s inner thigh, teases him with a lick of his tongue before skimming over the warm skin with his lips, nuzzling, and then he sucks the supple flesh between his teeth, bites down on it. He keeps it light at first, but Kihyun lets out a soft moan, and Hoseok ends up biting harder, leaving blunt teeth marks dotted with pinpricks of red. Kihyun’s hands are fisted in Hoseok’s hair now, too tight and exactly how Hoseok likes it, and he doesn’t realise Kihyun’s still thinking about what they’d said earlier until he hears –

“S-so tell me, Hoseokie, what exactly did I do?”

It takes a while to unscramble his thoughts, but Hoseok eventually manages to answer –

“This whole thing today, crossdressing and all, was it because of the other night? Because of what I.M. wore in our little play session at Queen?”

Kihyun doesn’t answer verbally but arches his back instead, pushes himself closer to Hoseok’s face, and that is an answer in itself. Hoseok cups Kihyun’s ass, lifts him up so he can get his dress above his hips, then grins when he sees it’s tight white panties that Kihyun has on underneath.

“Pretty,” Hoseok mumbles under his breath, feels Kihyun’s thighs twitch. “You’re so pretty, Ki.”

With his dress gathered around his waist, the thin white cotton is the only barrier left between them, and Hoseok can see that Kihyun hadn’t tucked himself at all – probably trusted the oversized cardigan to hide anything if necessary – and the head of his cock is peeking out over the lace trim of his panties, flushed pink and glistening wet. Hoseok walks two fingers slowly up the junction of Kihyun’s thighs to where it meets his hips, savours Kihyun’s anticipation as he gets closer to the top only to deliberately avoid his dick. Kihyun lets out a soft keen, and Hoseok grins, slides two fingers under the band of the panties, rubs at the warm skin of Kihyun’s hips leisurely.

“Did you enjoy hearing about how I fucked I.M. in his cotton white panties and thigh-high socks? Is that why you wanted to crossdress for me today?” The thought had been in his head the whole evening, and the hitch in Kihyun’s breath confirms Hoseok’s suspicion. 

“Yes,” Kihyun whispers with his eyes squeezed closed, dots of pink on his cheek where his blusher hadn’t been earlier, head thrown back. When Hoseok rewards the honest answer with a lick across the front of his panties, wet and slow, Kihyun gasps, arching forward and the hands around Hoseok’s head guides him higher, closer to the head of Kihyun’s dick. Hoseok lets himself be manipulated for a while, but stops it right before his lips touch Kihyun’s leaking tip.

“Ho _seok_ ,” Kihyun whines but Hoseok doesn’t relent. Instead, he digs his nails into Kihyun’s thighs, pushes them further apart.

“Babe, don’t you want me to lead instead? Isn’t that why you prepared this evening, dressed yourself up so prettily?”

Kihyun turns his head away, bashfully shy, but he nods, and Hoseok’s picks up his hand, drops a chaste kiss on the back.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll take care of you tonight.”

Kihyun lets out an embarrassed half-laugh at Hoseok’s words, and Hoseok kisses Kihyun’s thigh gently, hooking his fingers under the band of Kihyun’s now damp panties. He’d meant to get it off, but at the last minute, Hoseok lets go of the elastic, lets them snap instead.

“Oh- _h_ ,” Kihyun gasps, and Hoseok’s suddenly reminded of another detail of his night with I.M. which Kihyun had really enjoyed. They’d dirty-talked during sex after Hoseok’s play session with I.M., and Kihyun…  Kihyun really got off the details of Hoseok’s night with I.M. and that had been, to date, one of the most _satisfying_ post-fling sex they’ve had – and Hoseok’s had a lot of them with Kihyun after they’d decided to open up their relationship to have fun with other people, so that’s really saying something.

Hoseok pinches the skin of Kihyun’s thigh, watches his eyes scrunch as they close. “You like this?”

Kihyun’s lips part in a silent _yes_ when Hoseok pinches harder, _twisting,_ knowing full well it’ll bruise later. Kihyun wiggles under his hold but doesn’t protest, and Hoseok pulls on the elastic of Kihyun’s panties again, snaps it directly over the head of Kihyun’s cock this time. He watches Kihyun’s eyes fly open, and there are faint tears in his eyes when Kihyun looks down at him surprised, lips parted in a stunned _o_ , but Hoseok just grins cheekily, eases the pain with a butterfly kiss to his hipbone.

“Does this remind you of how I’d spanked I.M. for misbehaving? My hand on his ass, him bent over my knee, and how I didn’t let him take off his panties no matter how much he’d begged because he was a bad boy?”

“Y-y _es_ ,” Kihyun answers this time, voice thread-thin, and there it is, the side that Kihyun never likes to show in public yet easily trusts Hoseok with, and Hoseok wants to embrace him tightly against his chest and have sweet sappy sex all night, or maybe just cuddle and then have sweet sappy sex after. But then, sweet sappy sex (cuddling or not) doesn’t seem to be what Kihyun wants right now, and what Hoseok wants is to _please_ Kihyun, so –

“Do you want me to spank you then, Ki?”

Hoseok watches Kihyun consider for a moment, lets out a breath when Kihyun shakes his head no. It’s not that he’s never considered it, but Hoseok’s never actually spanked Kihyun before, and it might be better if they try it on a night when Kihyun hadn’t been essentially dragging foreplay out the entire evening and they’re not both kind of desperate. Rubbing a spot on Kihyun’s inner thigh that’s already starting to bruise from earlier, Hoseok wonders if he can manage another trip to their bedroom if he carries Kihyun in his arms again.

“No spanking, I… I need to be able to sit at work,” Kihyun gets out, and Hoseok thinks that’s it, but Kihyun nibbles on his lips, eyes bashfully averted. “Can you fuck me though? With my panties still on?”

The last line is said all too softly, and Hoseok sees the tinge of pink on Kihyun’s cheeks at the request.

“You… you’re so cute, you know?” Hoseok says, climbing onto the couch over Kihyun’s rucked up dress to plant a kiss on his reddened cheeks.

“Shut up,” Kihyun grumbles with no real strength behind it, and Hoseok laughs, then pulls both of Kihyun’s hands to hook behind his neck.

“Hold on tight,” Hoseok says, and that’s all the warning he gives before he stands up, carrying Kihyun with a hand cupped under his ass, the other around his waist.

“Holy crap, a little warning would be nice!” Kihyun yells as they enter the bedroom and his hits on Hoseok’s shoulder aren’t soft, but the way his bare legs are wrapped tightly around Hoseok’s waist is, and Hoseok thinks Kihyun’s the prettiest even without the makeup, dress and wig.

He tells Kihyun that when he lays him down on the bed, watches him squirm, delighted yet embarrassed, and Hoseok’s filled with the urge to do so many things, but for now, he’ll take care of Kihyun like he’d promised to.

“Gimme a sec, I need to get the lube,” Hoseok says, already stretching over for the drawers.

Kihyun grumbles, but reaches for Hoseok when he’s back, tugging on his shirt.

“Off. I want to see you naked,” Kihyun commands, and it’s his usual tone, almost stern and definitely impatient, and Hoseok complies quickly, tosses his shirt, pants and belt to the floor without looking. The watch though… Hoseok looks at Kihyun under his lashes, and Kihyun impatiently motions him over, cradles his arm to his chest as he unfastens it. “I would ask you to keep it on, but…”

Hoseok laughs, small and short. “It’s okay, I know. It’s your baby.”

Kihyun pinches him, then places the watch carefully on their dressing table.

“No, _you_ are my baby, but this watch is a close second.”

There’s a crinkle that appears in Kihyun’s cheek when he’s very amused, just under the eye, and it’s there now, prominent and adorable, and Hoseok can’t help but lean over to kiss it.

“So…”

“Yes?” Hoseok pulls back, looks at Kihyun.

“This is cute and all but, when are you going to actually fuck me?”

The thought, _never, we’ll just have sweet sappy sex_ suddenly comes to Hoseok’s mind, but he doesn’t mention it, just pouts at Kihyun even as he gets his hands moving, divesting Kihyun of his cardigan, nudging his legs apart.

“Patience, babe,” Hoseok mumbles as he finally starts to prep Kihyun, pushes a finger into him with the panties still on, the crotch of the material pushed to the side. It’s a tight fit, both his finger inside Kihyun and Hoseok trying to reach Kihyun past the tight panties. The lace trim on the edges rubs at Hoseok’s knuckles whenever he moves, sliding his finger in and out carefully, but Hoseok kind of likes the reminder, enjoys the redness the trim leaves on the back of his hands when he’s finally up to three fingers and Kihyun’s a _mess_ , fingers gripping the hem of his dress, entirely rucked up to his chest now, moaning.

“Fuck, Hoseok, just –”

Hoseok kisses him to shut him up, and at the same time, pulls his fingers out swiftly.

“Patience, Ki. Or do you want me to discipline you like I did with I.M.?”

Hoseok doesn’t actually mean it – is already _aching_ with want himself – but the words have Kihyun in a whine, low and frustrated, and his balled up fists and attempt to be quiet and patient is worth the wait as Hoseok teases him, holding his cock to Kihyun’s puffy entrance over his cotton panties – _there_ , but not quite. He’s dripping precum over the crotch of Kihyun’s panties now, adding to the mess Kihyun’s already left from his own hard cock, but still, Hoseok doesn’t push the panties away, doesn’t let Kihyun feel skin on skin.

“What did I say about patience, Ki?”

Kihyun keens, soft and desperate and almost to the point of sobbing, and that’s when Hoseok breaks, pushes the cotton aside to reveal Kihyun’s quivering rim, then pushes in, goes almost the whole way in one long frustrated slide.

“Nnghh – Hoseok –”

“You okay, b-babe?”

“Yes,” Kihyun gets out, eyes squeezed shut. “Don’t stop _please_.”

Hoseok doesn’t, pushes in the whole way before pulling out again, and then he’s _thrusting_ , so _so_ close to the edge himself from the long drawn wait he’d made Kihyun endure and he knows they’re both equally desperate –

“Ki –”

Hoseok cries when Kihyun rakes nails down his back, the sharp sensation pushing him over along with the building ache in his crotch, and his rhythm falters as he comes, trying to make one last thrust before Kihyun’s joining him, crying out with his release, choking, _sobbing_ and the edges of Kihyun’s nails dig deeper into Hoseok’s back until they’re both completely spent, sweaty teary messes with only Kihyun’s now ruined dress and panties between them.

“Fuck,” Kihyun manage to say later, after the sweat on their bodies has dried, and some of Hoseok’s sanity has finally returned.

“That was –”

“Mindblowing,” Kihyun whispers into Hoseok’s ear as he snuggles up to him, mess between them be damned, wig askew and eyeliner smudged with tears still in the corners of his eyes. Even like this, Kihyun looks beautiful, and Hoseok feels his heart swell to the point that he doesn’t know what to say.

“…it was… mindblowing, yes,” Hoseok repeats, too dazed to say more. Honestly, he’s content to just lie there, cuddled together even if he knows they’ll regret it in the morning when there’s dried cum on their skin, but Kihyun is Kihyun, and also Kihyun still has a face of makeup on, so he eventually makes Hoseok get up, drags him into the shower. They’re soaping each other up, lazy and slow, when Kihyun suddenly says –

“His real name is Changkyun, you know. Minhyuk let it slip accidentally.”

Hoseok blinks at him blurrily, too comfortable with Kihyun massaging his neck, his pecs, to immediately get who he’s referring to.

“I.M.?”

“Yeah.”

Kihyun has a look on his face, thinking, probably, and Hoseok shrugs, picks up the shower head so he can rinse them both off.

“You seem to like him, Ki. Do you want to play with him together next time?”

Kihyun’s answer is an undecided hum, but Hoseok doesn’t mind, just lets water run over Kihyun’s chest until it’s clean before moves to Kihyun’s arm.

“Come join me when I meet him at Queen next time, it’ll be fun.”

It takes a long time, long enough that Hoseok is almost done with rinsing both of them, but eventually, Kihyun mumbles –

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Hoseok agrees, wraps Kihyun in a large soft towel before he dries himself, and together they pull the dirtied sheets off the bed afterwards. And then, because even Kihyun’s too lazy to put on a fresh one, they lie down on a spare blanket laid over the mattress, Hoseok in Kihyun’s arms, back to his chest, legs entangled.

“Sweet dreams, Ki.”

“Sweet dreams, babe. Sleep tight.”

“Mmm.”

They fall asleep like this, Hoseok safely cocooned and warm in Kihyun’s embrace, and the last thing Hoseok feels before he drifts off is the warmth of Kihyun’s cheek on his back, familiar and soothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this ended up being almost as long as chapters 1 and 2 together. That aside, I feel like I've been working on this chapter for so long and I'll love to know what you think ^^ If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the comments too :)


	4. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo (who?) discovers a new side to himself.

Hyunwoo knows Changkyun first as I.M., a customer who comes in to Queen every Friday night and who is never seen playing with the same person more than twice. Now –

“Hyunwoo.”

It’s Friday, and Changkyun’s walking in, heading towards the bar that Hyunwoo’s manning like this is normal.

“Told you to call me Shownu,” Hyunwoo mumbles, loud enough to be heard over the background. His hands have started moving on their own, pouring Changkyun his usual order – vodka, straight up, no mixer or anything which tastes like crap in Hyunwoo’s opinion but it’s not like anyone’s asking right?

“Here,” Hyunwoo mumbles, places the offending drink on a coaster. Behind the bar counter, Changkyun shrugs, smiling slightly.

“If you really don’t like me calling you Hyunwoo, you know you can always tell me off.”

There’s a glint of something in Changkyun’s eyes but Hyunwoo doesn’t want to put any stock into it.

“Shush,” Hyunwoo mumbles, turns around to clean glasses which he’d already wiped down earlier.

Changkyun doesn’t snip back, for once. When Hyunwoo turns back, his drink is half gone.

“Hyung…”

There’s the faintest sheen of liquid on Changkyun’s lips, and he looks somewhere between sin with his leather jacket and too tight jeans but also like a sad puppy with his forlorn expression.

“First Hyunwoo, now hyung. Please just call me Shownu.”

“You’re so mean,” Changkyun pouts, tossing the rest of his drink back, and Hyunwoo has a moment to take in his neck, drawn tight with how his head is tilted back, Adam’s apple bobbing before Changkyun stands up. “I’m going now.”

Hyunwoo just shrugs, not quite sure if bye is a word he should say. Instead, he watches Changkyun disappear into the crowd, certain he’ll be using one of the side rooms later and vaguely wonders if it’ll be one of the ones he’s in charge of cleaning.

He’s not sure which he prefers.

 

 

+++

 

 

“He’s right you know. You are being kind of mean.”

Bora’s at her laptop, going through their monthly accounts when Hyunwoo looks up, and he’s not sure he wants to be discussing this with her. He’s always found her kind of scary, not to mention the fact that she’s technically his boss.

“I’m just serving him drinks and telling him to call me by what it says on my nametag,” Hyunwoo says in the end, picks up the mop and pail to start on the cleanup that’s always a dread in the early morning after the crowd disperses. He doesn’t want to know how or why Bora knows whatever it is that she knows. She probably has eyes and ears everywhere.

Bora purses her lips, tapping at a clunky calculator on her side even though Hyunwoo is sure her laptop comes with a built-in calculator function. “Sure, if you say so,” Bora says eventually, then waves at him. “Stop slacking and start cleaning already, shoo.”

Hyunwoo raises a brow, but complies. Cleaning is a dread, but at least it comes with a sure process and a certain outcome if he puts in the effort. He can’t say exactly the same for so many other things in life.

 

 

+++

 

 

The transition from I.M. to Changkyun had happened like this.

“What can I get you?” Hyunwoo had asked, the same question he repeats to anyone who stops by the bar when he’s on duty.

“Hmm…Vodka…” the boy he’d heard someone call I.M. had said, and Hyunwoo waited, blinked when he didn’t add anything else.

“Just vodka? Nothing else?”

There was a finger upon the boy’s lips, sucked into the crevice between the seams, and then he looked straight at Hyunwoo, grinned cheekily.

“I know vodka’s not tequila but I won’t mind a side of your bicep.”

Hyunwoo had been too surprised to do anything when the boy leaned forward, but then the boy had paused for a second – as if waiting – and Hyunwoo didn’t push him away. For some reason, Hyunwoo let him get closer, which was how I.M. ended up nipping at Hyunwoo’s arm, exposed with the sleeveless top he was wearing, teeth digging in harshly enough to hurt but not leave a mark.

“I’m Changkyun by the way,” I.M. – no, Changkyun – had grinned when he sat back on his seat, expression way too pleased. “Your arm is as biteable as I thought it would be.”

There’s something in his tone or maybe it was just how he’d said it, but Hyunwoo didn’t think too much about it; he’d grown used to weird working in Queen.

 _Changkyun_ , Hyunwoo had thought, turning over the syllabus in his head but didn’t voice. “Your drink,” he mumbled as he set the shot of vodka down, rubbing at his arm – the side Changkyun had bitten – absently.

“Thanks,” Changkyun had said, before squinting at Hyunwoo’s chest, “Shownu.”

 

 

+++

 

 

Another Friday, another night that Hyunwoo sees Changkyun, and another distasteful glass of vodka poured.

“Here,” Hyunwoo mumbles, slides the coaster over the counter then places the drink on top. Changkyun’s in a black shirt today, a navy blazer next to him. When Hyunwoo peers over the counter, it’s trousers Changkyun has on, not jeans. He wonders if there’s a reason for the less than typical outfit, whether Changkyun might have come from work.

“Thanks,” Changkyun says, a faint smile on his lips. He’s oddly quiet, and Hyunwoo waits around, wonders if there’s anything he can do.

“You…okay?”

Changkyun looks up, surprise written all over his face, but that turns into a soft smile quickly. It crinkles his eyes, and Hyunwoo realises for the first time that Changkyun has dimples.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks for asking.”

It seems like there’s more than that, but Hyunwoo’s only a bartender and Changkyun a customer. Even though Changkyun knows his real name (Hyunwoo’s not even sure how he’d found out, really), the two of them are not technically friends, and Hyunwoo doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries by pressing. So he doesn’t, stands around instead, fiddling with the bottles and empty glasses until he finds himself asking –

“Is there anything I can do?” … _Another drink?_ , was what Shownu was going to say, but he’s cut off by Changkyun’s laugh, airy and a little odd.

“…you can totally reject me,” Changkyun starts, head dropping enough that Hyunwoo can’t see his eyes, “but…”

Hyunwoo waits, and Changkyun takes a while but he eventually looks up, raises his head cautiously, _steadily_ , until Hyunwoo can see that Changkyun’s peeking at him from under his fringe.

“…Can I… _can I bite you?_ ”

The last few words are squeezed out in a rush, and Hyunwoo’s first thought is _what_ followed immediately by, _didn’t he technically bite you the first time you’d met?_ His bicep tingles in the spot Changkyun had nipped a few weeks back, and what Hyunwoo ends up saying is –

“Where?”

Changkyun’s eyes widen in surprise. There are a few rapid blinks from the boy before he licks his lips, Hyunwoo’s eyes subconsciously following the flick of tongue over the curve of his mouth.

“… wherever you’re comfortable with.”

The bashfulness is unexpected with how daring Changkyun’s been in the short time Hyunwoo’s known him and without thinking, Hyunwoo’s leaning over the counter, offering his arm.

 

 

+++

 

 

“That was – _oh, fuck –_ ”

Hyunwoo sinks his teeth into pale skin, tastes the firmness of flesh between his lips. He’s chasing the feeling, biting, clamping down harder, _harshe_ r to the moans under him until Hoseok whacks him on the shoulder, eyes squeezed completely shut.

“Shit, sorry, too rough?”

Under him, Hoseok squirms a little, eyelids fluttering, lashes spikey with tears.

“Just a bit.”

There’s a sniff, and Hyunwoo soothes it over with a gentle lick. Already, there’re marks on Hoseok’s shoulder, the juncture where it meets his neck, and Hyunwoo feels vaguely bad about it because he doesn’t usually do this.

(Doesn’t usually bite. Doesn’t usually fuck around in the middle of his shift. Doesn’t usually let a customer bite his arm so hard that it still tingles hours later.)

But more than that, what’s stronger is the compulsion to etch more sets of teeth marks onto skin, just skin, and if he’s being honest, what he wants smooth supple _tan_ skin under his teeth, and Hoseok’s too pale but he’s safe and –

“Hyunwoo?”

Hoseok’s voice brings him back to the moment. Hyunwoo blinks, nuzzles his nose into Hoseok’s neck.

“Spaced out a little, sorry.”

Hoseok makes a noise, somewhere between laughter and an incredulous huff, and Hyunwoo’s clearly distracted because the next thing he knows, Hoseok’s hooked a leg around him and flipped their positions around.

“You’re weirdly distracted today,” Hoseok comments, a hand cupping his face, straddling him between his thick thighs. He pushes Hyunwoo’s fringe off his forehead. Hyunwoo closes his eyes, lets Hoseok fuss over him.

“I am. Distracted, that is,” Hyunwoo mumbles as Hoseok leaves light butterfly kisses on his cheek, his ear, his neck. There’s a light scrap of teeth, and Hyunwoo doesn’t realise he’s reacted until Hoseok pauses in his trail of kisses.

“You like that?”

A “hmm” comes out before Hyunwoo’s conscious mind catches up, and the next thing he knows, Hoseok’s licking a line across his pec, dragging teeth over skin until his mouth closes around a nipple.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Hoseok mumbles, words muffled and Hyunwoo nods before he realise Hoseok can’t see.

“Yeah – _ohh –_ ”

It’s not the first time Hoseok’s done this, suck his nipple and tease it with his tongue until it’s wet and sensitive but it is the first time Hoseok rolls the nub between his teeth, biting down teasingly, stretching the tip away from Hyunwoo’s chest with only the grip of his teeth and lips and then suddenly, Hoseok _pulls_.

“ _Fuck_ –”

Hyunwoo’s back arches off the bed, and Hoseok holds him, coaxes him back down, his tongue soothing the pain, warm and gentle.

“How was that?” Hoseok asks, and Hyunwoo doesn’t have to think before he answers –

“Do it again.”

 

 

+++

 

 

Later, it’s Hyunwoo who’s covered in marks, red and faint purple dotted in the shape of teeth along blossoming browns and greens, most of them are from Hoseok. Hoseok only has a nasty one around his neck, which he laughs off, saying Kihyun won’t mind, and then Hyunwoo’s the only one left in the employee lounge, staring at the small mirror on the wall as he pulls his t-shirt back on. Most of the marks aren’t visible once he’s dressed, except one, and Hyunwoo finds himself rubbing a hand over the faintest set of bruising on his bicep, trying not to think about Changkyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was obviously inspired by the two (2) times Changkyun bit Hyunwoo in real life lol. I don't know where the pining came from.
> 
> And, since this is such a potentially fluid story in terms of what I can write, I would appreciate knowing what you enjoy in it so maybe I can do a bit more of that ^^ I mean, kiho and hyungheonhyuk are established relationships but they are all in some form of open relationships so if you have preferences (ships/kinks) or if you want to see more of something, I would love to know! I mean, I really appreciate the kudos but they don't give me the same kind of feedback as comments so if there's anything in particular you like in this fic, leave me a comment? Thank you for reading :)


	5. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon wants to have his breath stolen.

The thing about erotic asphyxiation isn’t the actual deprivation of air itself; it’s the process. It starts with the restriction of something the body desperately needs, the futile struggle to regain it, and, just as the body is reaching breaking point, the sweet, sweet rush of oxygen filling sunken lungs; exhilaration.

The process isn’t always the same, but the end makes it worth it. Hyungwon’s the only one who really enjoys it but Minhyuk plays with him, and sometimes, Jooheon lets him fasten the collar a little too tight around his neck when they go to Queen. It’s always been about air. Breath. But when Minhyuk leaves on Friday night to go to Japan on a school trip with the class he teaches, Hyungwon considers that maybe, for the next three days, asphyxiation could be about Minhyuk.

 

 

+++

 

 

**Saturday**

The apartment’s oddly quiet without Minhyuk. Jooheon’s holed up in the study which they’d soundproofed to make a home studio for his composing and Hyungwon has resorted to switching the TV on for some ambient sound. He’s fiddling with his phone, wondering whether Kihyun would answer if he sends him cat memes when Jooheon stumbles out from the study, a bottle of water in hand.

“I’m stuck,” Jooheon complains as he lies down on the sofa, head seeking Hyungwon’s lap. When he settles down in a comfortable spot, Hyungwon cards his fingers through Jooheon’s sweaty messy hair, makes soothing sounds. He knows Jooheon isn’t really looking for an opinion; just wants to rant.

“Do you want me to listen to it?” Hyungwon offers. He’s not really doing anything anyway.

Jooheon considers this for a moment, lips pursed and Hyungwon tries not to kiss him in the moment because he probably won’t appreciate it.

“Nah, it’s fine, I’ll work on it a little more,” Jooheon decides in the end. He sits up a bit, uncapping the bottle he’s still holding and fits it to his mouth. He settles his head down on Hyungwon’s lap again, and it’s both fascinating and worrying to see him chugging water from a bottle while horizontal.

“Won’t you choke?” Hyungwon mumbles, tries to tilt the bottle so Jooheon doesn’t drink it down so fast.

Jooheon just shakes his head slightly, a rush of bubbles filling the plastic bottle as he swallows. Hyungwon doesn’t notice his eyes are following the bob of Jooheon’s Adam’s apple until he finds himself swallowing too. And then, a terrible idea surfaces.

Hyungwon starts by holding the bottle for Jooheon. After a moment, Jooheon lets his own hand fall, content to continue drinking while Hyungwon supports the bottle. When Jooheon’s set up a steady rhythm of drinking, swallowing and letting air bubbles into the bottle, Hyungwon squeezes the flimsy plastic, watches Jooheon startle as his hands come up to wrestle it from Hyungwon’s control.

“What –”

Jooheon coughs a little. His chin is wet from when he’d sat up in a hurry. His face is slightly flushed.

“Sorry,” Hyungwon says, not entirely sorry, but he wipes Jooheon’s chin for him with the sleeve of his shirt. “It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

Jooheon stares at him, incredulous. And then, a small frown starts, eyes narrowing, lower lip jutting out.

“See if I trust you again.”

The pout in his voice is obvious and Hyungwon has to fight not to laugh, not to coo.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t do that again, ‘kay?”

It takes a while and Hyungwon breaking out his own pout before Jooheon relents, crawling back into his lap to take a quick nap for (quote unquote) “inspiration”.

 

 

+++

 

 

**Sunday**

There’s an itch under his skin on Sunday, only the second day that Minhyuk’s gone. Technically they had facetimed last night, but still, nothing’s quite the same as having Minhyuk here in the flesh next to him. Hyungwon sighs. Jooheon looks up from the takeout lunch they’re eating, noodles halfway to his lips.

“What’s the matter?”

Hyungwon shakes his head, nibbles on a piece of fried sweet and sour pork.

“Nothing, just… it’s so quiet without Minhyuk you know?”

Jooheon blinks slowly.

“Yeah, it’s definitely quieter without him. But on the bright side, there’s no one to eat and talk at the same time when he’s gone.”

Jooheon grins. His mouth is clean even though he had been chewing earlier. Really, it’s just Minhyuk who doesn’t care about talking while mid-chew and it should be a disgusting habit, but…

“You know what I mean,” Hyungwon mumbles, puts the barely touched pork back on his noodles. He scoots closer to Jooheon, ignores the scrapping noise his chair makes on the kitchen floor. Jooheon’s shoulder is firm under his cheek, sturdy, and Hyungwon closes his eyes when he feels Jooheon press a small kiss on his hair.

“Wonnie, he’ll be back soon. Just one more day. You can wait till them, right?”

Hyungwon nods sleepily.

“Sure,” he accedes, already clinging to Jooheon even though he’s scarcely taken more than a few bites of his food.

 

 

 

 

 

Later, Hyungwon feels better. He’s reading, Jooheon back in his studio to work on the same song he was stuck on. He thinks he can handle himself – it’s just one more day, and he still has Jooheon, for crying out loud – but there’s a short pain in his elbow when he rereads the same line for the fifth time, and Hyungwon looks down to find his fingernails upon rashy red skin, skin broken where he must have been scratching too hard. He drops the offending hand, sighs at the damage he’s been wrecking on his own sensitive skin. After a while, he gets up, walks to the bathroom to wash the small wound and puts a plaster over it so he’ll stop scratching.

The itch to scratch is still there, niggling whenever he feels the plaster when he moves. Even though he hadn’t want to disturb Jooheon while he’s working, Hyungwon eventually finds himself outside Jooheon’s studio, quietly knocking.

“Come in,” Jooheon shouts, but Hyungwon doesn’t open the door. He doesn’t fully register that he’s crouched down until Jooheon gets the door himself and Hyungwon realises he has to look up to face Jooheon.

“Oh,” is what Jooheon says, catching on faster than Hyungwon himself. He stands back, opens the door wider for Hyungwon. “Come in, kitty. Were you bored outside?”

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything, just follows on all fours behind Jooheon, fitting himself into the small space under Jooheon’s desk while Jooheon takes a seat. Jooheon rolls his chair in after and Hyungwon leans into him, nuzzling his cheek against Jooheon’s sweatpants, eyes closed. It smells like fabric softener and underneath, Jooheon. Hyungwon takes a few more calming breaths, clings to his calf. Jooheon doesn’t really move, probably still focused on making his song, but a hand comes to pat his head once in a while, and Hyungwon’s content enough, the need to claw at his own skin subdued. Like this, in this headspace, he doesn’t know how much time has passed until there’s a hand on his cheek, coaxing, and Hyungwon lets his face be tilted.

“Wonnie, do you need anything? Water? Food?”

Jooheon has lines under his eyes, but he’s smiling a little, and Hyungwon thinks maybe he might have gotten over the initial bump in his song. There’s probably more, there’s always more, but that’s how it is, isn’t it? He shakes his head.

“Are you sure?”

Jooheon has gotten off his chair, squatting down to talk to him, and his face is near so Hyungwon darts out his tongue, licks his cheek. Jooheon’s nose twitches before he smiles, partly exasperated.

“That’s not an answer, Wonnie. It’s been three hours since you came in. Are you thirsty? Should I get you some water?”

Hyungwon tilts his head, considering. Now that he’s made to think about it, his throat does feel a tad parched. He looks at Jooheon for a moment, nodding, and then Jooheon puts his hands on his knees before he stands up, stretches.

“Okay, I’m just going to get some water for you and some snacks for me. Don’t move around, ‘kay? I’ll be back in a sec.”

Jooheon can’t see him anymore, but Hyungwons nods again, just once.

 

 

 

 

 

When Jooheon returns, he has a bowl of plain water which he sets on the floor next to Hyungwon. Hyungwon puts his mouth to the bowl, lapping then gulping when he realises how good water tastes. Above, there’s the rustling sound of a bag of chips opened, and Jooheon chuckling.

“Want some of my food?”

 _That’s not really food_ , Hyungwon thinks in a voice that sounds suspiciously like Minhyuk, frowning to communicate that as best as he can. Jooheon makes a face which means he probably gets it, because he sighs and shows Hyungwon the bowl of fruits he has as well.

“Do you want grapes instead? They’re seedless.”

Hyungwon thinks about food in his mouth, then shakes his head. There is, however, something else he won’t mind in his mouth.

“What?” Jooheon mumbles without looking down when Hyungwon paws at his knee, already back at his song. “Do you need more space?” Jooheon rolls his chair out for a moment, and Hyungwon readjusts, fits himself between Jooheon’s thighs when he moves his chair back. Jooheon’s focused on his work, and usually Hyungwon won’t do this, knows he’s already distracting Jooheon by being here, but he’s more selfish like this, less inhibited. He licks up the front of Jooheon’s grey sweatpants, watches the fabric darkening in his wake.

“What –”

Jooheon has a crinkle between his brows when he peers under the table, but he looks more confused than angry. Hyungwon nuzzles Jooheon’s crotch with his nose, waits for Jooheon to get the hint. After a while, when all he gets is a still confused but rapidly blushing Jooheon, Hyungwon decides to break play for a while, says –

“I just want to have you in my mouth.”

Jooheon blinks a few times rapidly.

“It’s just cock warming. I’m not going to do anything more. I’ve done it with Minhyuk a few times and it… calms me down. Roots me to the moment.”

Jooheon seems to consider this for a moment, before he says –

“I’m not sure if it’ll be too distracting for me, but uh, sure, we can try. If you’ll rather have something more, I can stop working on my song for a while –”

Hyungwon shakes his head firmly. He doesn’t feel like using his words again to explain, and Jooheon catches on after a while, shifts to push the waistband of his sweatpants down. Cats aren’t supposed to have fingers, so Hyungwon just nuzzles at Jooheon’s thighs until he gets the hint to push his boxers down too, soft cock on display. Hyungwon mewls, rubs his cheek against the soft skin before he tilts his head to take it between his lips. Jooheon makes a small sound but doesn’t react otherwise, and Hyungwon lets his saliva pool under the weight on his tongue, warm and much easier on his jaw than when Jooheon’s hard. Jooheon does grow a bit, stiffening between his lips, but Hyungwon doesn’t lick, doesn’t suck, doesn’t do anything other than keep his mouth soft around Jooheon’s cock and Jooheon doesn’t get harder. After a while, Hyungwon manages to settle into something comfortable even as saliva starts to drip down the corners of his mouth. His mind starts to drift. Jooheon, on the other hand, starts to get fidgety once a few minutes pass. Hyungwon lets him be, figures he’ll adjust after a while more but Jooheon suddenly taps his cheek, coaxes his eyes open.

“I…” Jooheon licks his lips, looks away sheepishly, “I can’t focus on the song while you’re –” He waves a hand, neck red – “uh, doing this.”

Hyungwon blinks slowly, wonders what Jooheon would prefer instead. He’s reluctant to let him out of his mouth, but Jooheon’s also quickly getting too hard to fit comfortably for too long between his lips without sucking and –

“Oh,” Jooheon breathes when Hyungwon accidentally sucks in a breath. “Fuck. Can I… Can I just fuck your mouth instead of sitting here tortuously hard for the next hour or so?”

Rather than voice yes, Hyungwon closes his eyes, slackens his jaw and brings Jooheon’s hand to curl around the hair at his nape. Jooheon catches on quickly enough, because he brings his other hand to cup Hyungwon’s cheek, lets out a shuddery breath, and then he’s thrusting into Hyungwon’s mouth, a little sloppy and not quite deep enough. Hyungwon whines, the sound wet through stretched lips, and Jooheon picks up pace, faster, _faster_ until Hyungwon’s eyes water and he feels tears rolling down his cheek even as his eyes are closed but it’s still not enough.

 _Choke me_ , he thinks, and the next time Jooheon thrusts into his mouth, Hyungwon jerks forward, almost gagging but it feels _right_ , and he does it again – again and again until Jooheon holds his face still with the hand curled tightly around his hair and finally, this time, Jooheon pushes in sharply, all the way and then _some_ , staying there, pulsing, trembling, and Hyungwon can’t think, can’t breathe with his mouth, his _throat_ , so full. Behind his eyelids, Hyungwon feels rather than sees his vision spotting and then, just when it’s getting too much, Jooheon pulls out in one harsh slide, twitching, and Hyungwon barely has time to suck air back into his lungs before thick hot cum lands on his lips, his tongue, his eye.

“Fuck, Wonnie, fuck, that was –”

Jooheon leans in, kisses him, tongue and all, no care for the taste of his own cum on Hyungwon’s mouth. Jooheon kisses him so hard, so full of enthusiasm and love that Hyungwon’s breathing is shaky when Jooheon finally lets him up for air, lungs and mouth thoroughly, _wonderfully_ abused.

“Do you need a hand?” Jooheon starts, then stops with a laugh. “Oh.”

Hyungwon drops his head, finally notices the sticky mess that is his pants.

“’m good,” he manages to slur out. He leans on Jooheon’s thighs, pillowy yet firm. It’s a good place to rest, until Jooheon recovers and decides that they should both clean up and eat dinner. Hyungwon gets up enough to walk himself there, but it’s mostly because he has Jooheon supporting him, leading him, and under his skin, the itch fades for a while. Asphyxiation with Jooheon in control isn’t quite the same as when it’s Minhyuk, but Jooheon loves him, loves him a lot, and Hyungwon loves him too, and maybe, that’s good enough for now.

 

 

+++

 

 

**Monday**

Minhyuk doesn’t manage to call the night before, something about one of the kids getting food poisoning. Hyungwon tells him it’s fine (because it is), and anyway Minhyuk’s coming back tonight so it doesn’t really matter. In the morning, Hyungwon blurrily dresses himself, button-down first, slacks, then a belt. He’s just grabbing his tie when Jooheon comes up from behind, snatches it from him.

“Let me help you,” Jooheon says, already starting to loop it around his neck, fingers deftly figuring out the knot while it’s on Hyungwon.

“Okay,” Hyungwon replies, doesn’t get what this is about until Jooheon slides the knot up, a tad too tight. “O _h_.”

He blinks, and in front of him, Jooheon still has sleep in his eyes, but his mouth is wide in a grin, dimples deep.

“I guess it does work, huh. Minhyuk messaged me last night, after I told him what happened in the afternoon. He told me to help you with your tie in the morning, said it’ll help your...”

“Itch?” Hyungwon offers, almost gives a sardonic lift of his brow except, yeah, this does… help. He’s now a little hot under the collar, metaphorically and literally, but it’s manageable, and more than that, he feels oddly warm, safe.

“You’re grinning now,” Jooheon comments, standing on tippy toes to give him a peck on the cheek. “I guess that’s good then. Now go work, don’t be late. I gotta prepare to head to office too, later.”

Hyungwon smiles, returns Jooheon’s peck with one of his own, right on his dimple, and then, drops one more on the other to make it even.

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk’s due for the airport in the afternoon, Unfortunately, Hyungwon has to wait till evening after work to see him. He hadn’t thought that it would be necessary to take half a day of leave just to fetch Minhyuk (and Minhyuk would have to deal with his students’ parents at the airport anyway) but as Hyungwon sits in his cubicle at two in the afternoon, he decides he should reconsider that logic. He tugs at the collar of his shirt, the tie still snug, then tries to focus on work. When the clock finally hits six, Hyungwon is the first out of office.

The subway ride is half an hour and way too long.

Minhyuk’s in the kitchen when Hyungwon gets home, drinking water straight from the bottle with the fridge door open. He’s wearing only boxers and a loose tee, hair sleep rumpled. He looks like he took a nap. He looks adorable.

“You’re back,” Hyungwon says, trying not to sound too eager. He probably fails. Kicking off his shoes, Hyungwon pads into the kitchen, loops his arms around Minhyuk’s waist. “I missed you.”

“So did I,” Minhyuk chuckles, twisting in his embrace to pat his head.

Hyungwon ducks, wiggles his face into the hollow of Minhyuk’s neck. Breathes in his scent.

“You’re cuddly today,” Minhyuk mumbles, and Hyungwon feels his cheeks warm but he just continues hugging Minhyuk until he hears Jooheon walking out from his studio.

“Wonnie’s been waiting for you to come back.”

“I heard,” Minhyuk comments, gently stroking Hyungwon’s nape, fingers grazing his pulse. “And I heard you missed this –” his fingers dig in, firm against the back of Hyungwon’s neck, and Hyungwon’s breath catches for a moment before Minhyuk releases.

“Fuck, _fuck_ – yeah.”

There’s a chuckle – Jooheon’s – and then Minhyuk’s tugging Hyungwon forward by his tie, pulling him towards their bedroom.

“Come on, we have some time before dinner.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jooheon helps him shed his clothes, first the tie, then the shirt, belt, pants and finally, underwear. Minhyuk’s rummaging for something in the wardrobe. When he crawls onto the bed, Hyungwon can see it’s his collar, the one he usually wears when he’s in a scene or at Queen.

“I’m going to put this on you, kitty. Any last words before we start?”

Minhyuk’s voice is low but firm. Instead of speaking, Hyungwon bares his neck, leans back onto Jooheon’s chest, lets his head fall back until it hits Jooheon’s shoulder. Jooheon’s palms are skimming along his bare sides, just there, comforting, and when Minhyuk finally fastens the leather collar, Hyungwon feels out of breath even though they’ve barely done anything.

“Good kitty,” Minhyuk praises. Hyungwon preens, arches his back, tipping his head further back against Jooheon. Minhyuk caresses his neck, a soft kiss placed on the edge of his jaw. There’s another mouth on his ear, and Hyungwon closes his eyes, focuses on Jooheon nipping on the shell of his ear as he feels Minhyuk move lower, lower until his mouth is on his hip. And then, Minhyuk’s mouth is on his dick, kissing then enveloping the head, warm and wet and _good._ Hyungwon doesn’t notice when Minhyuk gets the lube but he must have at some point because the next thing he knows, there’s a slick warm finger circling his rim, working him up before easing in slowly.

“Breathe, kitty, breathe,” Minhyuk whispers as his index finger pushes in, voice rough from sucking him down, and Hyungwon is even more impossibly turned on and short of breath – short of air from drowning on Minhyuk and –

“Pay me some attention too,” Jooheon pouts, pinching both of Hyungwon’s nipples to make a point.

Hyungwon moans, too loud, and when Minhyuk adds another finger, it quickly escalates into a high keen.

“Feeling good, baby?”

Hyungwon nods without thinking, body tingling with too many sensations everywhere. There are fingers on his face, and then Jooheon’s squeezing his cheeks, turning him roughly so they can kiss. The first press of lips is on the corner of his mouth, but then Joohoen digs his fingers in, tilts his face even further until Hyungwon feels tension in his neck. His lips are coaxed open for something deeper, something more. When they finally part, breaths hazy, Minhyuk’s face is next to theirs and Hyungwon gets to watch Jooheon steal Minhyuk’s breath this time, squirming when Minhyuk’s fingers crook inside him. Enjoying the show but wanting more, Hyungwon rolls his hips, watches distraction grace Minhyuk’s features little by little until he eventually halts his kiss with Jooheon. Minhyuk frowns briefly at Hyungwon even as he distractedly adds another finger inside him. Jooheon just looks dazedly pleased.

“Getting impatient?”

Hyungwon whines, nodding. Jooheon laughs under his breath, warm air fanning across Hyungwon’s shoulder. And then, Jooheon suddenly moves, scoots to the edge of the bed, pulling his singlet off. He lowers Hyungwon, helps him lie down until his back is against the sheets.

“Y’all planned this,” Hyungwon blurrily realises, only noticing he’d spoken after the words are out.

“Nah, we’re just this coordinated,” Minhyuk says, the same time Jooheon hums, “Yeah.”

There’s a slap on Jooheon’s thigh in the shape of Minhyuk’s hand for that and Hyungwon has half a second to marvel at how big Minhyuk’s hand must be to span the thickness that is Jooheon’s thigh before his attention is drawn to the other hand grabbing his ass.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Minhyuk says simply like he’s talking about something mundane. It really shouldn’t turn Hyungwon on but it does. Somewhere above him, he feels Jooheon shift.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth, and Minhyuk’s going to choke you.”

 _Please_ , Hyungwon thinks, but all that comes out is a low whimper. Minhyuk grins, taking it for the yes it is. He pulls his t-shirt over his head, loses his boxers, and then, Hyungwon feels him against his hole, thick and teasing. When Minhyuk pushes in, it’s with a grunt, too rough despite the prep. Hyungwon’s mouth falls open in pain-pleasure. But before he makes a sound, Jooheon’s cock slides between his lips, filling him less carefully than he had yesterday. The angle is weird with Hyungwon on his back but he fits as much of Jooheon in his mouth as he can, doing his best to relax even though all it does is make his saliva pool.

This works for a while, but then, Minhyuk finds the _right_ rhythm, brutal and harsh the way Hyungwon likes it and Hyungwon forgets. He gasps, only for Jooheon’s cock to fill him right back up, swallowing the sound. Saliva dribbles down his chin. Hyungwon squirms. He just feels so _full_ everywhere. After a while, he stops trying to think and just lets the both of them use him, lets them tug his body back and forth like a rag doll, filling him up so well on both ends.

The rhythm is broken when Jooheon hits the back of Hyungwon’s throat in a jerk from Minhyuk thrusting too hard into Hyungwon. Hyungwon gags – would probably splutter if Jooheon wasn’t already deep between his lips – but before he can catch his breath, Minhyuk’s fingers wrap around his neck, pressing the edge of the leather collar into his skin.

And then, just as he’s sucking in air around a mouth full of cock –

Minhyuk _squeezes_.

 _Fuck_.

Hyungwon’s eyes are already closed, but he squeezes them shut tighter. At some point, he becomes aware that his cheeks are wet; involuntary tears. Mostly, Hyungwon just feels Minhyuk slamming deep into him without mercy, ass jingling from the force, the unmistakable slap of skin on skin a faint echo even though he knows it’s not that far away. The grip on his throat is a constant pressure, thumping and _present_ in his fuzzy brain, and the feeling combined with Jooheon’s dick stifling his moans makes Hyungwon float. He has a few seconds of sweet pure bliss until spots appear even behind closed lids, and then, suddenly, the grip on Hyungwon’s neck is _gone_.

His body sucks in air – greedily, involuntarily, noisily.

“Ah, fuc –”

Jooheon doesn’t finish his word before he comes, hot and mostly on Hyungwon’s chest, and then Minhyuk’s grip on his neck is back, tighter this time. Hyungwon throws his head back all the way, screaming now that he doesn’t have a dick in his mouth, and Minhyuk leans forward, fucking him faster and deeper until they both shake and then Minhyuk’s coming, warming Hyungwon up from the inside and the hand on his throat loosens.

“Hherrghh _aahh_ –”

When Hyungwon comes, it’s to the sweet, sweet taste of oxygen on his lips, breath shaky and chest heaving. Minhyuk has collapsed on him, no care for Jooheon’s cum between their chests, and Jooheon’s laying a little beside, shoulder against Hyungwon. They’re all sweaty and Hyungwon’s still breathing hard, but this…

“This is the best.”

Jooheon opens one eye, brows crinkling. “The best… sex?” He looks genuinely confused.

“No,” Hyungwon laughs, still shaky. Fuck, his voice is wrecked. “This.” He tilts his head, too lazy to move his arm, motions to both of them.

“Ahh…” Jooheon’s cheeks are red, and it’s funny how he’s embarrassed about this, especially with what they had just done. Minhyuk just makes loud kissy sounds until Jooheon gets redder.

“I can tell you really missed me,” Minhyuk says a bit later, when Hyungwon doesn’t feel like he’d just ran a marathon and Jooheon’s mostly not tomato red anymore. “What a welcome this is, though. If we do this every time I come back, I’ll want to go on trips more often –”

Hyungwon hits him.

“Shut up.”

Minhyuk smiles, cheeky and gorgeous. And then –

“I missed you too a lot, you know. Both of you.”

 _Cheesy_ , Hyungwon thinks even as his heart soars. There’s also the look in Jooheon’s eyes, and in the end all Hyungwon says is, “Shh, let’s rest for a bit before we order take-out –”

The doorbell rings.

“Oops,” Minhyuk says, not apologetic at all. “I already ordered pizza.”

“I’m not getting it,” Hyungwon declares before anyone else does, because his legs are noodles, and he probably looks a mess. In the end, after a wordless staring contest between Minhyuk and Jooheon, it’s Jooheon who groans and gets up.

“Just this time. Next time, the person who calls for delivery collects it.”

“The person who loves me will get it,” Minhyuk yells and Hyungwon snorts when he see Jooheon rolls his eyes. This…this company, this banter, this feeling…

It’s exhilaration but also something better.

Maybe it’s contentment.

Hyungwon closes his eyes, takes in a deep breath.

Breathes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this turned out ok especially towards the end because I kind of lost steam but uh. Hyungwon, Jooheon & Minhyuk are cute so I tried to persevere lol. 
> 
> Comments/feedback would be very appreciated :)


End file.
